Emerging Powers (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= }} Pokémon TCG: ''Black & White—Emerging Powers'' is the name given to the second main expansion of cards from the English Black & White Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It does not have a main expansion as a Japanese equivalent. Description The secrets of the Unova region are now yours to command! In the Pokémon TCG: Black & White—Emerging Powers expansion, astonishing new Pokémon are available for the very first time, including the rare and powerful Legendary Pokémon Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Thundurus, and Tornadus! With brand-new Item cards to revitalize your deck, the Black & White—Emerging Powers expansion offers Trainers all of the amazing new strategies of Unova! Information Emerging Powers is the second expansion of the Black & White Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It introduces 26 new Pokémon from the Unova region, and 70 different Pokémon overall. The expansion continues featuring Legendary Pokémon with both regular prints and prints, and it also features both of the rival characters, Cheren and Bianca, in . Emerging Powers was created to bridge the gap caused by the Japanese s and . These sets were released almost seven months apart from each other in Japan, and as English sets are normally released every three months, cards were withheld from the , , and , and were brought together with the and various in order to make a set of suitable size for an English release. However, this still wasn't enough cards, so 1 card from , 4 cards from , and 2 cards from were pulled forward from their respective sets and released in this one, bringing this set's total to 98. Despite this, it is still the smallest set in the Black & White Series. Also included are 2 reprints originating from the BW-P Promotional cards. is a reprint from and is a reprint from the , originally handed out in the . Because of the variety of Japanese origins for these card, 22 cards were released in English before they were released in Japanese. There were 6 cards released in the September 2011 Gym Challenge pack, 9 cards released as part of Bandai's Pokémon Kids Special toy promotion, 1 card from , 4 from , and 2 from . With the exception of Hail Blizzard's and , the 5 remaining cards from expansions were pulled from their evolutionary families, leaving a lone and in and a lone and in . On a related note, this is the only Black & White Series expansion to have all complete Pokémon evolutionary lines. This expansion features two s, which are named and . These two Theme Decks feature the Pokémon and , respectively, whose cards were 2 of the 6 from the aforementioned September 2011 Gym Challenge pack. Much like with Black & White, the theme decks were released earlier than the main expansion: being released on August 17th, 2011. Included in all of the Theme Decks and booster packs were code cards for the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online, a new online TCG simulator on the official site. Starting with the Emerging Powers expansion, these code cards became a staple included in just about every piece of Pokémon Trading Card Game merchandise. Also included in this expansion was a brand new type of Reverse Holofoil, replacing the Mirror Holofoil cards included from the expansion through the expansion. This new Reverse Holofoil features the Energy symbols throughout the entire card. The for this set is . Emerging Powers is the only Black & White Series expansion not to include a . Officially, the English release of the set contains 98 cards. Between alternate holofoils, promotional stamps, and Reverse Holofoils, the set contains 206 cards. A list of the non standard cards can be seen below. |Water|||Cracked Ice Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cracked Ice Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cracked Ice Holo exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cracked Ice Holo exclusive}} |Fighting|||"Emerging Powers" stamp }} |Fighting|||Staff "Emerging Powers" stamp }} |Fighting|||Cracked Ice Holo exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cracked Ice Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Colorless|||Crosshatch Holo Jet Season (April 2012)}} |Item|||Crosshatch Holo 2012 Player Rewards (Tier 3)}} Set list |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Ultra|}} |Colorless||Rare Ultra|}} Pack Artwork Trivia *This is the first, and, so far only set since to contain Pokémon from only one generation. In other languages de:Aufstreben der Mächtigen (TCG) es:Negro y Blanco (TCG): Fuerzas Emergentes fr:Noir & Blanc Pouvoirs Émergents it:Nuove Forze (GCC) ja:Emerging Powers zh:新兴之力（集换式卡片）